06 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 7.00 Samo życie 7.15 Agrolinia 7.45 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.10 Rynek 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Droga do NATO 9.05 Ziarno - pr. red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.30 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.55 Bliskie spotkania z historią 10.20 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.40 Co w kraju piszczy? (z Katowic) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 12.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 13.00 Bliskie spotkania 13.30 Fałszywy kadr 13.55 Relacja z obchodów 10. rocznicy obrad Okrągłego Stołu 14.14 Skazani na siebie - film dok. 14.55 Relacja z obchodów 10. rocznicy obrad Okrągłego Stołu 15.15 Koncert Richarda Claydermana 15.40 Twoja gwiazda: Natalia Kukuiska 16.25 Frasier - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Sen o Dzikim Zachodzie (6) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Licencja na zabijanie - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1989) 22.20 Drozda show 23.10 Sportowa sobota oraz Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.45 Nie słysząc zła - film fab. prod. USA (1993) 1.20 Mistrzostwa Polski w tańcach latynoamerykańskich 2.15 John Mayall & The Bluesbreakers (powt.) 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Folkowe nuty 8.00 Tacy sami 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Życie obok nas. Dzikie horyzonty (6): Strusia farna - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Inauguracja Międzynarodowego Roku Chopinowskiego 10.35 Na każdą porę: Enter-Acte Ensamble 11.00 Ginące cywilizacje (2): Dogoni z Mali: Arka pierwszego przodka - film dok. prod. franc.-polskiej 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (64): Oddzielne pokoje - serial prod. USA 13.00 Dolomity ponad wszystko 13.30 Chłopiec z zapałkami (3/6): Miętowe lizaki - ser. prod. franc. 14.25 Animals 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Złotopolscy (111): Nieproszony gość - telenowela TVP 16.00 Koc - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 17.00 Siedlisko (5/9) - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona (31/45) - serial kom. prod. ang. 19.40 Studio sport: MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim (zjazd mężczyzn) 20.15 Marzenia Marcina Dańca 21.25 Najbardziej niebezpieczne pościgi policyjne świata (5) - serial dok. prod. USA 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Głębia - film fab. prod. USA (1977) 0.40 Michał Urbaniak - UrbCircus 1.35 Dziewczyna z rozkładówki - film fabularny prod. USA (1988) 3.05 Sport-telegram 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Kopciuszek - włoski serial anim. 7.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu - izraelski serial animowany 7.30 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - niemiecki serial animowany 8.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - kanadyjski serial kukiełkowy 8.30 Opolski tydzień 8.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 9.15 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny 10.00 Złote rączki - izrael. ser. poradnik. 10.30 Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dok. 10.55 Rytmy świata - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.25 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - francuski cykl dokumentalny 11.40 Kung-fu - serial przyg. USA 12.30 Kalendarium kultury 12.45 W pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Karola Stryji 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinna - program o życiu prywatnym znanych ludzi 13.30 Śląska kronika filmowa 13.45 Być reżyserem - prog. dokum. 14.05 Osobliwości 14.30 Sylwester na bis 15.00 Sztuka patrzenia 15.15 Krajobrazy 15.30 Świat przyrody - angielski serial przyrodniczy 16.20 Swiat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Tak, panie premierze - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej z udziałem widzów 17.50 Skąd ten cytat? - zabawa literacka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - pr. infonnacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.00 Widmo: malarski żywot Ludwika de Laveaux - film dokumentalny 19.30 Arka XXI wieku - angielski serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 Liga siatkówki - retransmisja meczu 21.30 Aktualności - pr. infonnacyjny 21.40 Sport 22.00 Złote rączki - izraelski serial poradnikowy 22.30 Książę na jeden dzień - amerykański film obyczajowy 24.00 Aida (1) - opera w czterech aktach 1.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Magazyn 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Jumanji - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.25 Power Rangers - ser. komiksowy 8.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.20 Talent za talent 9.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.00 Nocą jak w niebie - film prod. australijskiej (1990) (niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.55 Szajka z Lawendowego Wzgórza - film fab. prod. ang. (1951) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Ogniem i mieczem - jak realizo- wano film 16.00 Infonnacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 45' 17.15 F/X - serial amerykański 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantasy 19.05 Disco Polo Live (155) - program muzyczny 20.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol - serial detektywistyczny 21.50 Władca zwierząt 2 - film fab. prod. USA (1991) 23.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 24.00 Ostatni do wzięcia - serial amerykański 0.30 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello, Między snem a jawą 1.30 Fanny Hill - film fab. prod. USA 3.10 Muzyka na bis 4.10 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Omer (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - program dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.00 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 10.30 Magazyn NBA 11.00 NBA 12.05 Tajemnice mórz - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Brian Show - program rozrywk. 13.15 Babilon V (5) - serial SF, USA 14.15 Big Star Party - pr. muzyczny 15.15 Buffy - postrach wampirów (22) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.45 Ale plama - prog. rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej rodzinny 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - komedia, USA 21.20 W kręgu podejrzeń (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.20 Człowiek, którego nie było - komedia, USA 0.10 Ibisekcja - talk show K. Ibisza 1.10 Rozmowy o północy (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, program dnia 7.05 Klan 8.15 Wiersze na dzień powszedni - Dzień siódmy 8.20 Liga Przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaczarowany ołówek, Podróże do bajek 9.30 Ala i As: Najmilszy lekarz 9.50 Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzolub 10.40 Brawo bis 12.05 Film na życzenie 13.30 Piraci 13.55 Relacja z obchodów 10. rocznicy obrad Okrągłego Stołu 14.15 Film dokumentalny 14.55 Relacja z obchodów 10. rocznicy obrad Okrągłego Stołu 15.30 Tajemnica Sagali 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport z satelity 18.15 Złotopolscy 19.05 Kto jest kim w Polsce 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Stasiek Wielanek - Apesz - koncert 21.00 Ocalenie 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Benefis Jana Peszka 0.00 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Pierwsza pięćdziesiątka Aliny Janowskiej 0.45 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 1.00 Wiadomości 1 20 Sport 1.24 Prognoza pogody 1.25 Złotopolscy 2.20 Kto jest kim w Polsce 2.30 Panorama 2.50 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Ocalenie 4.30 Stasiek Wielanek - Apesz - koncert 5.20 Sportowa sobota 5.40 Relacja z obchodów 10. rocznicy obrad Okrągłego Stołu 6.00 Film dokumentalny 6.40 Relacja z obchodów 10. rocznicy obrad Okrągłego Stołu 7.00 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta (28) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 W krainie smoków (Blazing Dragons) (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1996 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (25) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 10.15 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (26) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Wytrych damski - talk show Doroty Kamińskiej i Katarzyny Miller 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn 13.30 Przynęta (27) - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Tylko jedno życie (One Life to Live) (116) - serial, USA 1993, reż. Bradley H. Nathanson, wyk. Susan Hasken, Roger Howarth, David Ledingham 14.45 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn turystyczny 15.15 Moje życie pod psem (My Life as a Dog) (19) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, reż. Michael Scott, wyk. Michael Yarmush, Callum Keith Rennie, Marley Otto, Jennifer Clement 15.45 Historie niesamowite (Beyond Reality) (16) - serial, USA 1991, reż. Gilbert Shilton, wyk. Shari Belafonte, Carl Marotte, Christine Reeves 16.15 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (5) - serial, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili (E.N.G.) (29) - serial, USA, reż. Jennifer Black, wyk. Sara Botsford, Mark Humphrey, Art Hindle 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia (Alfred Hitchcock Presents) - serial kryminalny, USA, reż. George Mendeluk, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Jeff Wincott, Elias Zarou, Bill Lake 20.00 KINO AKCJI: Pociąg śmierci (Death Train) - thriller, USA/W. Bryt./Jugosławia 1993, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Patrick Stewart, Alexandra Paul, Ted Levine (100 min) 21.45 Kabaret Paka 22.05 NASZ WIECZÓR: SEKS I PIENIĄDZE 23.25 Striptizerki (1) - serial dokumentalny 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: A.W.O.L. - film sensacyjny, RPA 1991, reż. Niel Sonnekus, wyk. Danny Keogh, Joanna Weinberg, Sean Higgs (90 min) 01.15 Horoskop na jutro 01.20 Techno Party - program muzyczny 01.50 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 07.00 Święta dalekiego wschodu: Bóstwa dżunglii - serial dokumentalny 07.55 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy 08.20 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 09.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Calvin i pułkownik, Dżdżownica Jim, Beethoven, Pies Blinfordów 11.25 Karnawały świata: Pieśń tęczy - serial dokumentalny 11.55 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Humprey Bogard - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Porzuć Normalność (Leaving Normal) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1992, reż. Edward Zwick, wyk. Christine Lahti, Meg Tilly, Patrika Darbo, Lenny Von Dohlen (105 min) 14.15 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 15.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 15.25 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie - serial SF 16.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF 17.05 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 17.55 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -00.30 SOBOTA MOCNYCH WRAŻEŃ: 20.00 Pociąg śmierci (Death Train) - thriller, USA/W. Brytania/Jugosławia 1993, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Patrick Stewart, Alexandra Paul, Ted Levine (100 min) 21.45 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 22.40 Cień wątpliwości (Element of Doubt) - thriller, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Christopher Morahan, wyk. Nigel Havers, Gina McKee, Judy Parfitt, Michael Jayston (100 min) 00.30 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Czynnik PSI - serial SF 02.00 Pociąg śmierci (Death Train) - thriller, USA/W. Brytania/Jugosławia 1993, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Patrick Stewart, Alexandra Paul, Ted Levine (100 min) (powt.) 03.35 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastyczny 04.15 Cień wątpliwości (Element of Doubt) - thriller, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Christopher Morahan, wyk. Nigel Havers, Gina McKee, Judy Parfitt, Michael Jayston (100 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.35 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film animowany 08.10 (K) Rocky i ptaki dodo - film animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - film animowany 08.30 (K) Strefa mroku - serial SF 09.00 (K) Dorożkarz nr 13 - komedia, Polska 1937, reż. Marian Czauski, wyk. Stanisław Sielański, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska, Lena Żelichowska (64 min) 10.05 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - film dokumentalny 10.35 (K) Pontiakiem na księżyc (Pontiac Moon) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Peter Medak, wyk. Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen (102 min) 12.25 Nie Przegap 12.30 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 13.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13.30 Szeroki Horyzont - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Wydry z Yellowstone - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Mundial Futbol 15.55 (K) Piłka nożna: liga angielska 17.55 (K) Feeling Minnesota - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Steven Baigelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Cammeron Diaz, Courtney Love (95 min) 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Nagła śmierć (Suden Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Powers Boothe, Ross Malinger, Whittini Wright (105 min) 21.50 (K) Na wabia (Decoy Boy) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1996, reż. Pelle Seth, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (90 min) 23.25 (K) Przybysze. Wróg pośród nas (Alien Nation: The Enemy Within) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Kenneth Johnsonm, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Cathy Frankel (87 min) 00.55 (K) Afryka (Africa) - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1996, reż. Alfonso Ungria, wyk. Imanol Arias, Julie Carmen, Zoe Berriatua, Elena Anaya (95 min) 02.35 (K) Hollywoodyzm - film dokumentalny 04.20 (K) Zbieg okoliczności (A Case of Coincidence) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Millar, wyk. Keith Barron, Ronald Pickup (99 min) 06.00 (K) Chłopiec bohater - film dokumentalny Wizja 1 07.00 Bodzio - mały helikopter - serial animowany 07.30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Sprawka Wernera (Werner Eat My Dust) - film animowany, Niemcy 1996, reż. Anthony Daniels/Constantine Gregory, wyk. Nigel Greaves, Breffni McKenna, Stanley Townsend, Robert Patterson (105 min) 10.00 Opowieści z mórz południowych - serial przygodowy 11.00 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 11.30 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 (powt.) 14.30 Portrety gwiazd: Sylwetka wybranej gwiazdy Hollywoodu. 15.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 16.00 Motowizja - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Magazyn piłkarski 17.30 Aż trudno w to uwierzyć - magazyn ciekawostek 18.00 WWF Superstars 19.00 Trudne powroty - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998 20.00 Lexx - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.00 Raj na ziemi (Heaven on Earth) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Stuar Orme, wyk. Neil Pearson, Geraldine Somerville, Isla Blair, Lionel Jeffries (120 min) 23.00 Kama Sutra (Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love/Tara and Maya) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Indira Varma, Naveen Andrews, Ramon Tikaram, Sarita Choudhury (115 min) 01.05 Areszt domowy (House Arrest) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Harry Winer, wyk. Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Pollak, Jennifer Tilly, Kyle Howard (108 min) 03.00 Bez odwrotu (Body Language) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. George Case, wyk. Tom Berenger, Patricia Belcher, Nancy Travis, Dayton Callie (105 min) TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 Dziecięca scena muzyczna 09.20 Film animowany 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.40 Galeria ze sztuką 13.10 Bez kompleksów - magazyn 13.30 Młodzi projektanci mody 14.00 Klub teatralny 14.30 (WP) Sylwester na bis 15.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 15.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (7/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.00 Czas na rock 17.20 Tydzień w Łodzi 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki 21.30 Reporterzy łódzkich wiadomości dnia przedstawiają 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Książę na jeden dzień (Prince for a Day) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Corey Blechman, wyk. Jorey Lawrence, Richard Belzer, Khrystyne Haje, Michelle Blakely (90 min) 00.00 (WP) Aida - opera 01.30 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 09.00 Teleskop 09.10 Program publicystyczny 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.40 Kwadrans do przodu 13.00 Sobota z Muzami 14.00 Przysmak Babuni 14.15 Kroniki Wielkopolskie 14.30 (WP) Sylwester na bis 15.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 15.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (7/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.00 Jestem - program rozrywkowy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Pożegnanie lata w Gnieźnie - program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Książę na jeden dzień (Prince for a Day) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Corey Blechman, wyk. Jorey Lawrence, Richard Belzer, Khrystyne Haje, Michelle Blakely (90 min) 00.00 (WP) Aida - opera 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Kopciuszek - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 08.00 (WP) Podróże z małą gwiazdką - serial animowany 08.30 Aktualności 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 Magazyn katolicki 09.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 10.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Rajd Pekin - Paryż - serial dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 11.25 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973, reż. Jerry Thorpe, wyk. David Carradine, Brandon Cruz, Lara Parker 12.30 Program muzyczny 14.30 (WP) Sylwester na bis 15.00 (WP) Sztuka patrzenia - program dokumentalny 15.15 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 15.30 (WP) Świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 16.20 (WP) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 (WP) Tak panie Premierze (7/8) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1993, reż. Sydney Lotterby 17.00 Drogi i bezdroża sowieckiego komunizmu - film dokumentalny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Sylwestrowe wspomnienia - program rozrywkowy 19.05 Karnawał z Meluzyną - program rozrywkowy 19.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 20.30 (WP) Liga siatkówki 21.30 Aktualności 21.50 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 22.30 (WP) Książę na jeden dzień (Prince for a Day) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Corey Blechman, wyk. Jorey Lawrence, Richard Belzer, Khrystyne Haje, Michelle Blakely (90 min) 00.00 (WP) Aida - opera 01.30 Program na niedzielę WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.30 Chłopiec z zielonymi włosami (The Boy With Green Hair) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Dean Stockwell, Pat O'Brien, Robert Ryan, Barbara Hale (82 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Z planu filmowego 11.00 O królu w niedźwiedzia zaklętym (Polar Bear King) - film przygodowy, Norwegia 1992, reż. Ola Solum, wyk. Tobias Hoesi, Maria Bonnevie, Jack Fjeldstad, Jon Laxdal (90 min) 12.30 Ziemia Królewskich Puszcz - program krajoznawczy 13.00 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny 13.25 Top Fighter - najszybsze pięści - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Przygody kota Filemona, Miś Uszatek, Kangurek Hip-Hop, Kaczor Duffy w filmie - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 15.30 Krupówkami i Kościeliską - program krajoznawczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Muzyka w WTK 17.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.30 Abraham Lincoln - film dokumentalny 19.30 Przygody kota Filemona, Krecik, Kangurek Hip-Hop, Pchła smakosz - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Corbari - dramat wojenny, Włochy 1970, reż. Valentino Orsini, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Tina Aumont, Frank Wolff, Antonio Piovanelli (90 min) 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.50 Wiadomości sportowe 23.05 Studio sport 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc Nasza TV TeDe 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 W krainie smoków - serial animowany dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 09.00 Wygraj! Wyśpiewaj! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.45 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 10.15 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.00 Horoskop na dziś 11.05 Wytrych damski - talk show 11.35 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 12.30 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn 13.30 Przynęta - serial kryminalny, USA 14.00 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 14.45 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator motoryzacyjny 14.50 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 15.15 Moje życie pod psem - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 15.45 Historie niesamowite - serial, USA 16.15 Zbrodnie w obiektywie - serial, USA 17.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 17.50 Z ostatniej chwili - serial, USA 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 KINO AKCJI: Pociąg śmierci (Death Train) - thriller, USA/W. Bryt./Jugosławia 1993, reż. David S. Jackson, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Patrick Stewart, Alexandra Paul, Ted Levine (100 min) 21.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 22.05 NASZ WIECZÓR: SEKS I PIENIˇDZE 23.25 Striptizerki - serial dokumentalny 23.50 GORĄCE KINO: A.W.O.L. - film sensacyjny, RPA 1991, reż. Niel Sonnekus, wyk. Danny Keogh, Joanna Weinberg, Sean Higgs (90 min) 01.15 Horoskop na jutro 01.20 Techno Party - program muzyczny 01.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej